Argyreia nervosa
Powój Hawajski, Silver Morning Glory 'Rodzina' Powojowate 'Formy i podgatunki' Mogą występować odmiany afrykańskie 'Synonimy' * Argyreia speciosa ''Sweet ''Convolvulus spe ciosus 'Nazwy ludowe' Baby Hawaiian woodrose, Bastantri (Sanskryt), Chamang-pins-dansaw, elefantenwinde, elephant creeper, Hawaiian baby woodrose, hawaiianische holzrose, Hawaiian woodrose, holzrose, jamangpidanok, jatapamsi, marikkunni, marututari, mile-a-minute, miniature wood-rose, monkey rose, samandar-ka-pat (Hindi), samudrappacca, samudrasos, sumittirappaccali (Tamil), sumittirappalani, silberkraut, silver morning glory, soh-ring-kang, vrdhadarukah (Sanskryt), woodrose, wolly morning glory. Argyreia nervosa jest często mylona z Ipomea tuberosa, która również bywa sprzedawana pod nazwą „Hawaiian woodrose”. Jej hawajską nazwa brzmi pili-kai. 'Historia' Roślina pochodzi z Indii, gdzie od starożutności jest stosowana jako lekarstwo. Musiałą trafić na Hawaje w bardzo odległej przeszłości skoro obecnie głównie tam występuje. Wiadome jest że nie była stosowana jako enteogen. Jej właściwości psychoaktywne zostały odkryte dzięki badaniom fitochemicznym (Shawcross 1983). 'Występowanie' Powój hawajski występuje w Indiach i na Sri Lance, na wysokościach powyżej 900 m n.p.m.. Jest powszechny w Uttar Pradesh, rośnie zarówno dziko jak i w hodowlach. Jest także częścią flory Australii oraz Afryki. Obecnie jest uprawiany w regionach tropikalnych jako używka i roślina ozdobna. 'Uprawa' Roślina łatwa do wyhodowania z nasion. Powój wymaga dużych ilości wody i ciepła; preferowane są warunki tropikalne. Niestety kiedy jest uprawiany w pomieszczeniu nigdy nie wydaje kwiatów (a więc także nasion). Może być rozmnarzana poprzez odcięte gałązki. 'Wygląd' Żywotne i trwałe pnącza pnące się nawet do 10 m w górę, produkują''' w swoich komórkach sok przypominający lateks. Liście sercowate, umieszczone przeciwstawnie do siebie osiągają długość 27 cm. Ich spody są pokryte włoskami nadający im srebrny kolor (stąd nazwa silver morning glory). Kwiaty są fioletowe lub lawendowe, mają lejkowaty kształt, ich płatki również pokryte są włoskami. Owoce kształtem przypominają jagodę i zawierają gładkie brązowe nasiona. Każda komora nasienna zawiera 1 lub 2 nasiona. Rodzaj Argyreia zawiera ok. 90 gatunków, wiele z nich łatwo pomylić z Argyreia nervosa. Roślina jest też często mylona z pnączem kielisznika zaroślowego Calystegia sepium ''oraz ''Merremia tuberosa. '''Materiał psychoaktywny * Nasiona * Korzenie 'Przygotowanie i dawkowanie' 4 do 5 g to dobra dawka startowa. Ogólnie 4-8 (odpowiada 2 g) wystarcza do wywołania doświadczeń podobnych do tych na LSD. 13-14 nasion jest maksymalną dawką. Nasiona powinny być umyte i zmielone przed podaniem. Możliwe jest także ich żucie. Największą dawką spotykaną w literaturze jest 15 nasion. Nasiona są również stosowane do przygotowywania „Kul niebiańskiej błogości” bliss balls. Skłąda się na nie 5 nasion powoju, ziele damiany (Turnera diffusa), korzeniem żeń-szenia (Panax ginseng), wąkrota azjatycka (Centella asiatica) i pyłek pszczeli. Dawkowanie Merremia tuberosa również wynosi od 4 do 8 nasion. Psychoaktywne działanie tej rośliny jest jednak niepotwierdzone. 'Zastosowanie rytualne' Obecnie wiemy, że powoju nie stosowano rytualnie. Jednak istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, iż jest somą, legendarną rośliną opisywaną jako pnącze. Nie wiadomo czy szamani w Hunie stosowali nasiona w celach wizyjnych, magicznych czy medycznych jednak jest to możliwe. Biedni mieszkańcy Hawajów, którzy nie chcieli lub nie mogli sobie pozwolić na drogą marihuanę z czarnego rynku, stosowali nasiona jako używkę. Co ciekawe roślina nie pojawia się w tradycyjnej etnobotanice tego regionu. Obecnie nasiona są stosowane w Australii jako psychodelik. Nie wiadomo czy Aborygeni również je stosują. W Kalifornijskich subkulturach nasiona powoju oraz wykonane z nich przetwory są stosowane rytuałach magii seksualnej à la Crowley. 'Produkty i przedmioty' Brak 'Zastosowanie medyczne' Roślina jest stosowana w medycynie ajurwedyjskiej od starożytności. Korzeń jest jest stosowany jako tonik na nerwy i mózg, środek odmładzający, afrodyzjak i dla poprawienia inteligencji. Jest również zalecany na zapalenie oskrzeli, kaszel, „słabe nasienie”, nerwowość, syfilis, cukrzycę, gruźlicę, artretyzm i ogólne osłabienie. Powój hawajski jest także stosowany w medycynie ludowej Assam. Wiele gatunków Argyreia np. Argyreia pilosa jest stosowanych w medycynie ludowej Indii jako środek przeciwgorączkowy. Zawartość Nasiona zawierają 0.3 % alkaloidów ergolinowych a więc najwięcej ze wszystkich psychoaktywnych pnączy. Alkaloidy ergolinowe agroklawina, ergina, izoergina, chanoklawina I i II, elymoklawina, festuklawina, lizergen, lizergol, izolizergol, molliklawina, penniklawina, stetoklawina, izostetoklawina, ergometrynina, ergonowina (ergometryna) zostały obecnie udokumentowane naukowo. Chanoklawina I jest głównym składnikiem nie tylko powoju hawajskiego ale też większości gatunków powoju jak i roślin z całej rodzininy powojowatych (Convolvulaceae). Ogólnie kompozycja alkaloidów przypomina Turbina corymbosa. Pokrewne pnącze Stictocardia tiliafolia ''z Panamy eównież zawiera duże ilości alkaloidów ergolinowych (erginę, chanoklawinę-I, chanoklawinę-II, festuklawinę, lizergol, ergometrininę, ergonowinę). '''Działanie' Większość psychonautów charakteryzowało działanie 4-8 nasion jako bardzo podobne do LSD, głównie ze względu na podobne psychodeliczne wzory i doznania. Raporty opisują kolorowe wizje o mistycznej naturze. Efekty utrzymują się 6 do 8 godzin, a nawet dłużej. Powój jest także uznawany za afrodyzjak: „Przyjmując odpowiednią dawkę, użytkownik wchodzi w stan euforii, a wkrótce potem pojawia się przyjemne mrowienie w ciele mogące trwać nawet kilka godzin”. Mogą także wystąpić łagodne efekty uboczne, takie jak nudności, wyczerpanie i zaparcia. Przy dużych dawkach na tripie mogą pojawić się silne nudności. 'Regulacje prawne i komercyjne' Legalne w większości krajów, w Polsce zakazane. 'Literatura' *Chao, Jew-Ming i Ara H. Der Marderosian. 1973a. Ergoline alkaloidal constituents of Hawaiian baby wood rose, Argyreia nervosa (Burm. f.) Bojer. Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences ''62 (4): 588-91 *---. 1973b. Identification of ergoline alkaloids in the genus ''Argyreia and related genera and their chemotaxoniomic implications in the Convolvulaceae. Phytochemistry 12:2435-40. *Grierson, Mary i Peter S. Green. 1996. A Hawaian florilegium: Botanical portraits from paradise. Lawai, KAui, Hawaii: NAtional Tropical Botanical Garden. *Hylin, John W. i Donald P. Watson, 1965. Ergoline alkaloids in tropical wood roses. Science ''148:499-500. *Shawcross, W. E. 1983. Recreacional use of ergoline alkaloids from ''Argyreia nervosa. Journal of Psychoactive Drugs '' 15 (4):251-59. *Smith, Elvin D. 1985, Notes on proposed experiment with ''Argyreia nervosa. Psychodelis Monograph and Essays ''1:30-37 (brak paginacji). *Zpubke], Achim. 1997. ''Argyreia nervosa: Viel Wind um eine psychedekische Winde. ''Hanfßlatt ''4 (35):18-21. Kategoria:Rośliny psychoaktywne Kategoria:Enteogeny